


The Tombstones

by Maksvell



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drug Use, F/F, Glass Onion, King of the Hill References, Punk, Punk!Summer, Robbie V and The Tombstones - Freeform, Wormwood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maksvell/pseuds/Maksvell
Summary: Summer Smith moves to California after dropping out of college and joins a shitty band! What will save us? Music sure as hell might.





	The Tombstones

Summer stepped off the bus from Anchron, Michigan. Not a single dime to her name and a beat up bass guitar strapped to her back while a backpack was strapped to her front. She looked up at the Californian sky and promptly proceeded to skip follow the bus as it drove off. She looked at the bus driver, a crooked man who secretly hid a penis that was hooked and twisted like a corkscrew. Summer did not know that, but she wanted to start a fight. The bus driver paid her to know mind, turning away and focused on the road, but did pick up the pace as they peeled away.

Summer stood there, standing on the sidewalk, breathing in the toxic fumes of the bus, and began to laugh sinisterly. This was her first taste of adulthood, real honest to god adulthood. Sure, technically college was when that cherry was when that particular cherry was popped, but it was a buncha bullshit. This was it, this was the thick of it, this was the real deal she was a real adult now. A real fucking adult. She was an adult without any money. Without any prospects outside of making it big in the music world, an adult.   
She raised a fist to the air and screamed.

“Fuck you, Dad!” parents who passed her on the street with their children quickly rushed away while quitting the questions that came from their children. Questions like, “Why does the crazy lady stand in the street?” Most children are incredibly stupid. 

Summer had to quickly set to work if she was going to have a place to sleep tonight she had to meet up with her contact.

A few weeks before she dropped out of college she made fast friends with an anxious girl with a neon green pixie cut name of Ally. Ally had some friends in the Californian music scene, who owed her a few favours. They set Summer up in a shitty little motel room in the middle of a rundown area of Orange County. The place was lousy with crust punks, but you could make as much noise as you wanted, and not a single one of them would pay you any heed. She desolated her motel room, minutes after arriving. She sat down on the band, plugged her guitar into an amplifier, and was quickly interrupted before she could start anything. Outside of her room, she heard a loud crash.

She looked out her motel room’s windows and saw that a gargantuan hulk of a man dressed in the remnants of a black suit, had, at some point leapt and landed in the parking lot of the motel that she was staying at. In his arms, he had some skinny emo guy wearing a skeleton hoodie. The giant of a man stood from his crouched pose and calmly walked towards the building. Summer stepped out to see, just what the heck was going on and that’s when she saw the giant force the door open and drop the emo boy off at the room, before bounding away in the opposite direction of the motel. 

The life of Robbie Stacy Valentino was in fucking shambles. He and his band The Tombstones had been touring around Southern California, trying to take advantage of the new music scene that he would call in his more pretentious fits, The Horror-Glam Scene. The scene first took off when a band from the east coast, somewhere in Delmarva made it big and booked it to California. During the last month, it was just the two of them Sadie Killer and The Suspects versus The Tombstones. In Robbie’s mind, they were like the Olympian Gods facing off against the Titans. In the mind of Sadie, she wasn’t even aware of The Tombstones, much less that she and her band had a beef with their lead singer. Robbie only recently began their “rivalry” with Sadie Killer’s band when his girlfriend of the past three years Tambry left both him and the band for a super-shy Laotian cellist from Arlen, Texas. Apparently, she was super dissatisfied with her career trajectory as the bass guitarist for the Tombstone, and even more dissatisfied with Robbie as a person. With each passing day, she found him to be even more repugnant. Robbie went off the deep end hard. First, it was the fake beef with the band from the east coast, then it was the drugs. 

Robbie hooked up with a little twink from northern California named Jimmy Details who also happened to be a small-time drug dealer. Turns out Jimmy Details was a fucking maniac. He briefly kidnapped Robbie while the two of them went off on a fucking bender that lasted two whole weeks. They stole a van that belonged to The Tombstone’s drummer Thompson Grendinator. They went to seven hundred different parties and got thrown out of nearly all of them for being drunk assholes. That is when they didn’t crash weddings and get into fistfights with the brides. Robbie’s blood ruined a lot of wedding dresses when the brides would do one of two things: A. knee him in the jaw, or B. Punch him in the face and shatter his nose. In one particularly upsetting moment, they were doing cocaine with the ghost of Ziggy Stardust while they were driving through west L.A when they were sideswiped by a limousine. Robbie quickly got out and was greeted by Tambry, her new girlfriend Connie, and Connie’s six foot tall, steroid powered best friend and bodyguard, Joseph.   
Robbie was quickly taken aback by this tall man, who gave him a firm smack across the face with his fist, before picking him up off the ground and leaping off in the direction of the motel that Tambry’s old band was staying at. Robbie’s bandmates Wendy and Thompson were surprised with the giant man forced their way into their home and dropped their limp noodle of a friend onto the bed before leaving and leaping off into the horizon. Robbie woke up, broken not in bones, but rather broken in both mind and in spirit. 

Summer, out of curiosity peaked inside the still open door, catching not the attention of the two men, one of whom was gently petting the noodly one’s head, in a manner like one might pet a fluffy kitten. Instead, she locked eyes with the redheaded girl in the flannel and the trucker hat who was sitting next to them. The girl was initially expressionless, but a smile quickly crossed her face and she gave Summer a wink, sending a semi-unpleasant feeling of butterflies in her stomach, followed closely by her face becoming tinted pink. 

“Wendy, is there someone looking at us?” asked the noodly emo boy on the bed.

Wendy, the girl in the flannel chose not to respond to him. “You hear the commotion?”

 

“I-yeah, would it be intrusive to ask what’s up?”

“Not at all,” Wendy and Robbie explained to Summer the events that lead up to the giant muscle monster that crashed through their motel room door.

 

Summer sat before them on their motel room bed, completely stunned, “Jesus.”

“Yeah, it’s been a little intense for a bit.”

“So...you guys need a bass player?” She said with a bit of hopefulness. 

Robbie raised one of his weird eyebrows and kinda leaned close to Summer, uncomfortably close, “Depends, how good are you?”

She responded by getting in his face, “Yeah, I’d wager better than you are on the guitar.”

This elicited a very audible, “ooooh!” from Wendy. This pissed Robbie off, but he smiled. “I’ll take that bet.”

Minutes later Summer brought over her guitar and amplifier. She stood before the three Tombstones.

“Okay Summer, wow me,” he said lacking faith in this girl.

Summer let out a brief sigh before beginning. The song slowly began with a light, steady strumming, like at the beginning of smoke on the water. Slowly the pace rose and fell. Summer seemed to enter a kind of trance as she played, each individual note seemed to linger and dance on the nerves of The Tombstones. Their minds seemed to race, slowly thinking of the saddest and happiest moments of their individual lives. At the end of it, Robbie was leaking black tears from his eyes, while Wendy and Thompson looked as though they had just swallowed a handful of ecstasy.


End file.
